1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to packaging inserts and, particularly, to a packaging insert of a packaging box for product for example, an electronic product, such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Packaging boxes are widely used for enclosing and protecting electronic products.
A typical packaging box includes an external housing and an insert. The insert has a plurality of protrusions and a plurality of recesses. The protrusions and the recesses cooperatively divide an inner space of the external housing into a plurality of receiving cavities for receiving the electronic product and its accessories therein.
However, the insert has a complicated structure, requiring a complex manufacturing process.
What is needed, therefore, is a packaging insert which has a simple structure and can be easily manufactured.